Flexible lines are used offshore for a variety of different operations, such as oil well stimulation, oil well fracturing, and the like. In one exemplary operation, a service vessel equipped with a reeled flexible line is positioned near an offshore oil rig. The flexible line is unreeled from the service vessel and lifted by a rig crane up to the oil rig where it connects into a service line to establish fluid communication with the well. Once the flexible line is connected to the service line, pumping equipment on the service vessel pumps fluid through the flexible line to perform the well servicing operation.
During such operations, the weight of the flexible line must be supported at the oil rig. However, a majority of offshore oil rigs have no established connection area for a temporary flexible line. Therefore, a temporary support assembly comprising a gooseneck and clamp is most commonly used to allow for positioning of the flexible line at any convenient location on the oil rig. It is not uncommon, for example, to bend the flexible line over a handrail along a walkway. Therefore, the gooseneck comprises a curved portion that extends over the handrail to support and elevate the flexible line as it wraps over the gooseneck. The weight of the flexible line is supported by a clamp below the gooseneck, which surrounds the flexible line and connects to either the oil rig or the gooseneck via cables.
The gooseneck and clamp are portable and versatile for use on different types of rigs, such as platforms, semi-submersible rigs, jackup rigs, drillships, and barges, for example. However, as the flexible line wraps over the gooseneck, it may be subjected to a bending stress should the line exceed its bend radius. Further, it is possible for the clamp to damage the outer wrap of the flexible line while supporting its weight.
Another type of support assembly for a flexible line comprises a permanent hanger mounted on the outside of the oil rig. In contrast to the gooseneck and clamp support assembly, the hanger suspends the flexible line substantially vertically from an end fitting so as to support its weight without subjecting the line to a bending stress adjacent the hanger and without damaging its outer wrap. However, rather than being portable, the hanger is permanently installed on the oil rig, such as by welding, for example. Therefore, the owner of the oil rig must agree to install this type of hanger. In addition, hot work permits and special procedures are required to weld such hangers since they are mounted outside of the safety handrails on the oil rig. Further, the hangers are not adaptable to support flexible lines of different sizes, such as 3-inch, 4-inch, or 5-inch internal diameter, so several hangers may be required per offshore oil rig. Therefore, a need exists for a portable, versatile, and temporary support assembly that supports the weight of the flexible line without subjecting it to a bending stress adjacent the support assembly and without damaging its outer wrap.